


Nueve

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El regreso de antiguos capitanes constituye un cambio que afecta directa e internamente a sus tenientes. Un pequeño vistazo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nueve

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic yaoi de mi propia serie. Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.  
>  **Prompt** : Vino.  
>  **Nota** : El kanji del signo cardinal "este" es el mismo kanji que tiene en su nombre Tôsen Kaname. (Había olvidado aclarar eso XD)

_Genial_ , lo que necesitaba para comenzar la mañana: que su propio _stalker_ , fanboy acosador y personal, lo despertara muy temprano en la mañana para hacerle una entrevista. Otra de las tantas que ya le había hecho desde que había puesto un pie en el Seireitei. ¿A la gente en verdad le interesaba saber todo sobre él? Arqueó una ceja. Por supuesto que no. Las ventas del suplemento habían caído considerablemente desde que él había vuelto a ocupar su cargo.

Shûhei ignoró como siempre el suspiro de hartazgo de su superior, pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue el roce, pues la mano áspera de su dios personal le había acariciado sutilmente la mejilla. Y no era común que durante el desayuno y las entrevistas Kensei se pusiera… cariñoso, por el contrario, era bastante hosco con él y siempre imponía una barrera.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Casi pareció reprocharlo.

—Eh. —El teniente parpadeó sin entender la pregunta; pero de golpe se dio cuenta a qué se debía tanto acercamiento. Se tocó la mejilla en el lugar donde tenía tatuado el número que para él era mágico—. Es… es de buena suerte —dijo, al no saber qué excusa darle que no fuera una muy vergonzosa. Que lo admiraba era algo que el mismo Kensei sabía, no había ningún misterio tras ello.

—¿Y sabes lo que significa? —Lo probó.

—Sí, por supuesto… —respondió jactancioso— su nombre. Y el escuadrón.

—O sea —murmuró, elevando con picardía una ceja ante su análisis—, vas por ahí con el nombre de un tipo tatuado en la cara.

—Bueno, pero no es cualquier tipo… —terció nervioso.

Era cierto, podía tildarse de extraño, pero no le preocupaba lo que pudieran llegar a opinar los demás al respecto. Por eso se lo había hecho en un lugar tan visible como lo era la mejilla; para que nunca quedara tapado, porque él llevaba ese número y ese símbolo con orgullo. De repente Kensei se descubría pensando en obscenidades. Demasiado tiempo rodeado de tanta testosterona en ebullición. Y Mashiro no andaba cerca para aquietar las aguas.

—Dime, ¿tienes otros tatuajes? —preguntó con aparente desidia.

—Pues —la expresión siempre seria del teniente varió a una nítidamente apocada—, está en una zona de difícil acceso.

Kensei sonrió de costado mordiendo una uva. ¿Qué tan de difícil acceso sería esa zona? Después de todo tenía la certeza de que el chico no podría rechazar ningún pedido expreso de él.

—Tengo una idea. En vez de hacer la entrevista —propuso con calma—, vienes a mi cuarto y me muestras ese tatuaje.

—¿A su… cuarto?

—Claro, para tener privacidad —alzó un hombro, displicente—; si es que está en una zona complicada imagino que no querrás que cualquiera te vea mostrándomelo.

—Entiendo. —Asintió un poco ido. Entre las manos tenía los papeles con las preguntas que pensaba hacerle a su superior, pero de repente todo eso parecía secundario; porque los deseos de su capitán para él eran órdenes.

Al final se lo mostró. No pudo rehusarse, ¿cómo hacerlo? Se bajó los pantalones con decoro y de esa forma Kensei pudo apreciar en la pelvis el kanji de "este" -el signo cardinal- perfectamente caligrafiado. Frunció el ceño, molesto con el detalle y la indeliberada revelación.

—¿Sabes? —Habló con lentitud, relamiéndose interiormente ante la soberbia desnudes de su vasallo— Dicen que es de mala suerte tener tatuajes pares, que deben ser siempre impares —lo dijo por decir, en un modesto intento para evitar que su teniente se vistiera tan rápido. Disfrutar un poco más visualmente de esa belleza masculina no era un pecado.

Shûhei no pudo decir nada, ver el rostro de su capitán muy pegado a la entrepierna, estudiándolo como si realmente quisiera ver cada trazo del tatuaje, lograba ponerlo nervioso. Aún más sentir la cálida respiración. Maldición, Shuuhei rogó para que su propio cuerpo no reaccionara frente a tan ínfimo estímulo; pero lamentablemente no lo logró y eso sucedió.

Sin embargo Kensei no se mostró ofendido por el pormenor. Al contrario. Por eso y algunos meses después, Shûhei acabó tatuándose en una zona que también era de difícil acceso. Menos para su capitán; de hecho era el único que tenía libre acceso a esa zona de su cuerpo.

 

**FIN**


End file.
